L'orage
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [Shonen-ai RK] Rei only thought that the thunder storm and excess amounts of caffiene would be the things keeping him awake that night, he didn't count on the fact that it would be Kai's 'aid' that would affect him the most...


Classical case of a great Yami and Hikari team fanfic. In fact this didn't actually start out as a fanfic, it was a game. Funny how things turn out, ne? Even though this has been posted under my name, what you've got to remember is that I didn't write it alone. Half by me, the other by shinigami tenshi.  
  
So just kick back and enjoy

* * *

The inky blackness of the moonless night was lit up without warning in the brightest of flashes, the heavens groaning in its wake. The lightning bolt seemed to tear the sky open, leaving a gash large enough for gallons of water to come pouring down. The Gods roared their anger, as the rain began its perpetual assault upon the ground below it, offering no solace to those who sought the safety of sleep.  
  
As another bolt crashed through the sky, a young male groaned and curled up into a tighter ball, tying to forget what was happening outside, but it was to no avail.  
  
Damn, he hated weather like this! His tightly shut eyes, slowly and tentatively opened, taking in his surroundings before finally fixing upon the bed across the room, only to be greeted by the sight of another's sleeping form. Why was he the only one who could sleep in such bad weather?  
  
Perhaps it was because of his ability to shut himself off from the world he thought sadly, only too aware of the others aloofness.  
  
Another rumble sounded, and the lithe teen covered his ears, and momentarily pondered seeking solace from said aloof person. He, however, quickly discarded this idea, and headed to the kitchen. He padded silently; more out of habit then need, after all, if he could sleep through what sounded like the Armageddon then he doubted very much that his midnight wandering would wake him up.  
  
'But still, better safe than sorry' he thought wryly. Besides, if he didn't have human company to make him feel better, then he always had the next best thing- a nice warm and refreshing cup of tea. He grinned, despite his slight shakiness. Some would resort to a whiskey or gin, but no, not him, he was a creature of comforts, and one of those would be his tea, he thought fondly, still smiling as he flicked the kettle on  
  
"What are you doing up?" Came a voice from behind him, right behind him. The neko-jin jumped what seemed to be an impossible feat for any mortal, squeaked, and spun around to come face to face with Kyouji. The brunette frowned at him in return before moving to the fridge and rummaging around. Rei let out a shaky breath, ashamed at the fact that he didn't hear the little one approaching, but then again, he was tired.  
  
"Errrr, just thirsty," Rei replied, watching as Kyouji grabbed some random objects from the fridge, including a large hunk of cheese. What Kyouji needed that much cheese for Rei could not begin to imagine. "What are you still doing up?" He asked more out of courtesy then interest, as he impatiently drummed his fingertips against the worktop, waiting for the kettle to boil.  
  
"Just working on some theories" The shorter one explained, biting into the cheese. Rei cringed. How could anyone take that big a bite of cheese?! The kettle seemed to be taking an eternity to boil, and Rei couldn't remember a time when it went so slowly.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell upon them again as Reis tapping became more and more erratic, his irritation rising. He cleared his throat, drawing the computer whiz's' attention back to him, an expectant look on his face  
  
"Did you know that..."Rei started, feeling stupid "Err...cheese gives you nightmares?" He finished lamely  
  
Kyouji for a fleeting second looked worried, and then the cheese was placed on the counter.  
  
"I didn't actually..." Rei inwardly laughed, maybe spooking out the little kid would take his mind off the storm- to which another crash sounded immediately in response, causing Rei to start again. Or not, he thought dryly.  
  
Finally the kettle boiled, and as he was pouring out the water Kyouji left, leaving Rei alone once more. Rei sighed heavily, setting his mug down at the table and flopping into the chair that Kyouju had previously occupied, taking advantage of the warmth. He placed his head gently in his hands, beyond tired.  
  
He hated this. He felt so drained, and yet there was no way he would sleep. He knew Kai wouldn't be the happiest of chappies in the morning, seeing as they were supposed to be training all day. Rei would be lucky if he could still stand by the morning.  
  
'Kai'. Reis thoughts, as ever had found their way back to his untouchable and impossible team captain. He groaned softly, gripping his head with his hands, trying desperately to banish the one who plagued his thoughts nearly every waking moment; and every sleeping one for that matter.  
  
Why oh why did he have to think about his team captain now. It only served in making him more depressed than he already was, damn this stupid weather.... damn sexy thoughts of Kai... well maybe not the sexy thoughts.  
  
He growled softly, knowing that the battle was lost. Maybe it was better this way, maybe if Rei didn't sleep he wouldn't dream, and if he didn't dream then he wouldn't moan as his dream Kai ran his smooth hands over- Reis head dropped to the table.  
  
'Goddamn hentai' He thought darkly.  
  
"Who's a hentai?" Rei opened one eye, expecting to see Kyouji standing in the doorway. It wasn't however; alas, it was the sole cause of his little... problems. Rei of course being the epitome of 'cool' reacted accordingly- he flushed a brilliant red.  
  
"Takao." he murmured quietly, feeling guilty for dropping his friend in it, but holding to the hope that Kai wouldn't hear him...  
  
"Kinomiya? He wouldn't know hentai if it hit him in the face with a baseball bat."  
  
'So much for that hope.' Rei mulled. Silence settled upon them, neither one moving, both almost afraid that moving would break it. Rei frowned slightly at the fact that Kai wasn't actually doing anything.  
  
"So..." Rei said, tracing the rim of his cup with a finger, "....what brings you to this kitchen on such a fine night?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Thirsty," Kai replied, finally moving from his spot against the doorframe, and moving to the kettle. Rei was impressed; it was rare that Kai gave a bi- syllable answer. He was also a little annoyed, it was almost like Kai had planned this, like he knew that the kettle would already be hot and so, take less time.  
  
"Evil-hot-water-plan" Were the only words loud enough to be heard of Rei's muttering, as the black haired blader took a sip of his own drink.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise, his gaze fixed on his reflection in the silvery surface of the kettle.  
  
'Must have misheard' he mentally shrugged, his attention more drawn to the blue triangles that still adorned his face. He tutted in annoyance at his forgetfulness. 'I'll have to wash them off later.' He thought, absent-mindedly touching them. A click from the kettle indicated it had boiled, and after pouring himself a drink, he pulled up a chair to the table, joining Rei.  
  
Again an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, both seeming to be looking everywhere but each other. Rei felt himself becoming more and more nervous as the silence grew.  
  
'Fuck this' he thought, too tired for an emotion match and bringing his mug to his lips proceeded to down the still very hot liquid.  
  
His cheeks warmed up, and the sheer speed at which he had drunk was enough to burn the inside of his mouth. He near-slammed the cup onto the table, and left in a huff, more annoyed at himself than at anyone else. Quickly he made his way back to his room, aggravated at how rude he had been to Kai, but then, there was really nothing else he could have done, he was too tired, and his mood had rapidly descended into irritable. Sighing heavily, he sank into his bed and shivered at the cool sheets.  
  
Now he was feeling even worse about sleeping. It was... guilt. Damn it, he couldn't handle guilt on top of this crappy night, it was just too much. He huddled his knees to his chest and screwed his eyes shuts, letting an almost whisper of a whimper escape his lips.  
  
He lay there for a few minutes, feigning sleep when the door quietly opened and clicked shut again. The swish of bedcovers and the shifting of a mattress made him patiently keep still until the sound of heavy, but steady breathing reached his sensitive ears.  
  
"Gomen-nasai," he whispered, curling into a tighter ball, embracing the cat within. He knew that the one who entered the room wouldn't have heard him; the steady breathing told him that he was all ready asleep. Rei sighed and tried again to drift, when his hearing picked up a distant rumble. He whimpered slightly in fear that the storm was returning, and even more so that he really wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Tentatively he opened his eyes- only to find a pair of crimson ones staring back.  
  
"Jeebus!!!" He yelped, jolting upright in his bed. "What the hell!?"  
  
Kai stared back slight amusement flickering in his eyes.  
  
"How long have you been awake for?" The startled boy hissed. Kai merely closed his eyes, not answering the other. Rei inquisitively cocked his head to one side, slightly worried that he had offended the Russian somehow, when Kai did the most unexpected thing of all- he held his blanket up in silent offering. Rei just stared at him, not making a move, not blinking... just breathing. Surly Kai wasn't offering him...Nah. He was imagining things  
  
Kai gave an annoyed grunt;  
  
"Fine then, don't get in," he looked slightly hurt and let the covers drop back into place, before rolling onto his side, presenting Rei with his back.  
  
Rei, realizing eventually what a baka he was being, hurried out of his bed with none of his usual cat- like grace, and made his way to Kai's bed. He held his breath and touched his stoic, captain's arm, causing Kai to tense for a second before relaxing. Rei, blaming his daring on the fact that he was only half awake, gently ran his fingers along the limb, marveling at the softness of the others flawless marble skin.  
  
Kai tensed back up again, turning sharply to catch the neko-jins hand in his own and pulled the black-haired teen towards him. Their faces mere millimeters apart, Kai breathed out.  
  
"A bit bold of you Rei, ne?"  
  
Rei stared back, eyes wide in shock and fear...  
  
'No', he corrected himself, 'not fear, excitement.' He willed himself to move, towards Kai or away from him, he did not know, but he remained frozen in place. Kai, as if reading his mind, released him and rolled over once again, but not before Rei caught the trace of a smile.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Rei pulled the covers up, and sidled into the bed, pulling the sheets back over him and relishing in the warmth. He smiled, and curled up a little. Another rumble erupted through the sky and Rei involuntarily whimpered.  
  
"K-Kai."  
  
To his surprise Kai rolled back to face him. Rei noted that his triangles were once again gone; leaving him to look more boyish and gentler, but then, that may have also been due to the fact that Kai was watching him, his eyes gentle, even in the darkness.  
  
And of course characteristic blush enter stage left and right.  
  
"A-ah..." Rei stuttered feeling a little embarrassed at his whimpering. "I mean..." He gulped, and promptly pulled the covers over his head, in a pathetic attempt to hide his embarrassment. Surprisingly it wasn't working...  
  
Kai's response was the most amazing thing that Rei could imagine- he let out a soft chuckle. Rei ceased his burrowing, staring up at him, his surprise evident on his features. Kai smirked back, gentler then usual.  
  
"You're such a..." He started before trailing off, shaking his head. Rei was again consumed by shock when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. 'Ok Rei, breathe' the neko-jin inwardly chanted. Despite the sudden... hug... he was still slightly interested in what Kai was about to say. He opened his mouth, and asked the question outright.  
  
"I'm such a what?" Kai chuckled again, burying his face in the tiger's soft raven black hair.  
  
"You're such a big baby," he answered; his reply was muffled, yet Rei could still hear the amusement behind it. Kai breathed in the scent of his hair, one hand finding its way to the space between Reis shoulder blades.  
  
Rei squeaked, the first reaction he could think of in response to the sudden new contact. Still, he'd just been called a big baby, and pride be damned if he'd let Kai get away with it... even if his caresses were very soothing.  
  
"How am I a big baby!?" He tried to growl, but somehow his brain messed up the signal and it came out as a breathy sigh. Kai never ceased his actions as his fingers traced intricate patterns that only he knew, Reis eyes were beginning to feel heavy, but whether it was from tiredness or lust, he couldn't be sure. He felt Kai smile in his hair.  
  
"This coming from the little scaredy-cat," a chuckle erupted from the not- so-cold hearted blader, and the touches became more arousing, and Rei couldn't help but moan into Kai's chest. He was only glad the he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see Kai's reaction... but he could sure feel it.  
  
Rei gulped slightly, only too aware of how hot he suddenly felt. Surely this was just another dream, after all, they felt real enough, but this was... it was so different at the same time. In his dream Rei had never felt this fear, but that only seemed to amplify the realness not to mention his own excitement.  
  
Suddenly the caresses stopped, and Rei's eyes opened so fast that he thought that his eyelids would go flying off his face. He was about to voice his protest when gentle butterfly kisses were being place all over his forehead. He whimpered in pleasure and started whispering to himself,  
  
"Please don't let this be a dream... please!"  
  
"Why? What happens in your dreams Rei-Rei?" The captain asked in an attempt to be playful, but it ended up as a husky whisper. Rei looked up, searching out Kais own gaze, seeking to learn if the other was feeling what he was. Kai pulled back slightly, meeting that ochre gaze. He smiled slightly, almost in apology, before lowering his head, and placing a chaste kiss on the neko-jins lips. It didn't last long, just a brief touch, nothing more and nothing less. Completely innocent, and not lasting more than a second. Rei sighed;  
  
"That kiss defiantly did not happen in my dreams," he muttered. His mind drifted to the more... intense ones of his dreams. Kai smirked and leaned back down.  
  
"No, the ones in my dreams don't quite go like that either."  
  
Reis eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what Kai had said, but all further thought was wiped away when Kai's lips were once again pressed against his own. His eyes drifted closed of their own accord, leaving Reis attention purely on what he was feeling at that moment- which was what could only be described as sheer ecstasy. This was better than any dream, and he even doubted heaven could be quite so good. He didn't quite know how this had happened really, one minute he was afraid of the storm and drinking tea, the next he was in the bed of the man he obsessed over, being kissed with a passion.  
  
Kai's grip on the smaller one tightened, molding their bodies together. Rei gasped in surprise at the new feelings that this evoked in him, Kai taking the opportunity to push into the tiger's mouth, hesitant, yet bold. Unsure, but learning fast.  
  
And learning wasn't so bad, Rei mused. Damn, even his dream kisses hadn't been this mind blowing, and they were what he imagined to be the best.  
  
'So much for imagining your first kiss, I suppose it never really does turn out the way you expect' Rei thought inwardly, reaching his hand up to tentatively play with Kai's hair.  
  
Unsure himself, Rei began to drown in Kai. He felt light headed, and hot. It felt like he was burning, almost as if he couldn't take anymore of that heat, no matter how much he craved it. With his mind so hazy, he felt as if he were being kissed by raw fire itself. He shyly reached out and met Kais tongue with his own, teasing it before retreating, almost coyly. Kai was more then happy to play.  
  
Pulling away far enough to gaze at Kai's face, Rei stuttered...  
  
"Is...Is that it?" He felt a blush grace the bridge of his nose, and he tried to hide it by covering it with his hands. He felt cool, soft hands bring his own down, and a light kiss was placed upon his nose.  
  
"Why? Not good?" Kai whispered, looking straight into honeyed eyes.  
  
Rei stared back looking much like a rabbit caught in the headlights;  
  
"N-no" He stuttered. Kai raised an eyebrow in response, Rei realizing how that had sounded, he hurriedly continued, cursing the near hysteria in his voice, "No! I- I didn't mean that it wasn't good! I meant that... I was saying no it wasn't not good....a-ano, it was great..."  
  
Another chaste kiss graced the neko-jins lips, silencing him. Kai pulled away, chuckling.  
  
"You ramble to much Rei," he said, running fingers through long black hair. "I don't suppose you have an idea as to how we can stop that, do you?"  
  
"Nope, don't have a clue" Rei replied, looking as innocent as possible. Kai groaned in response, pulling the other closer still until their noses touched. Rei let out a small squeak when he noticed the way that Kai's eyes seemed to be burning with passion.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that look does to me, baka neko?"  
  
Rei reached a hand to settle behind Kai's head, guiding it to the side, he whispered gently in the others ear,  
  
"Absolutely none." His other hand placed itself upon one cheek, gently tracing a solitary finger down the jaw line. "Care to enlighten this baka- neko?"  
  
Kai grinned in response, leaving Rei no time to be surprised when he crushed his lips against the others, almost immediately forcing his way back into Reis mouth. This kiss was rougher this time, more demanding and infinitely more passionate. Rei squeezed his eyes shut once again, wrapping both arms around his captain's neck and entwining his fingers in soft midnight blue.  
  
One of Kai's hands glided to Rei's lower back, supporting the teen, as Kai's other hand gently caressed his cheek, his thumb drifting to Rei's mouth, massaging the corner. Rei jerked forward suddenly, trying to take dominance, only to knock Kai's supporting arm, sending them toppling onto the mattress, Kai fully sprawled on top, leaving no way for Rei to escape. Kai smirked into the kiss, rather pleased with their newfound position. Unable to maintain much control, Kais right hand moved down the others sides, not pausing until it found a cloth covered thigh. He squeezed it almost painfully in his own desire, taking a moment to marvel at the firmness.  
  
Rei moaned at the new touch, relishing in its passion. The kiss broke again, and both teens drew in air. Kai nestled his forehead upon the Chinese boy's own, deeply inhaling showing how breathlessly mind blowing it had been.  
  
"Well, this is quite an interesting predicament you've gotten yourself into, Rei-chan." He smirked. The haze of passion momentarily lifted from Reis mind and he noticed for the first time the way that Kais body was pressing against his. The way that they fit together was almost perfection, as if they had been made, purely with the other in mind, their bodies molding together, snug, like a jigsaw puzzle. If this was the way they worked, then who was Rei to argue destiny?  
  
"Mmm," was all Rei could manage to utter, before another crash erupted through the sky. He would have jumped upright in fright, if Kai hadn't been on top of him. Heads banged together, and Rei moaned in pain. He didn't know if he was supposed to be seeing multicolored dots in his vision.  
  
"I-itai!"  
  
"Hn," Kai agreed, wincing slightly. "Maybe I should avoid your hard head for a while ne?" Kai asked, moving his head downward out of the way.  
  
'Wait, that means no more kissing' Rei realized, eyes flying open 'and I like the kissing!' He opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped when he felt something warm and wet just below his jawbone.  
  
"N-never mind," Rei uttered, re-closing his eyes. Kai stopped suddenly, and eyes opened again.  
  
"Never mind what?" Rei blushed; he hadn't said that out loud, had he?  
  
"Doesn't matter!" he huffed, he liked that too, why was it that even when Kai was being nice, he was still mean, denying a poor boy things that felt...well...nice. Kai shook his head, before moving his lips back to Rei's throat.  
  
"You are a strange, strange boy Rei," he murmured against the soft skin. Rei giggled.  
  
"Mou, Kai-kun, that tickles!" Unbeknownst to Kai was the fact that Rei was extremely ticklish, the slight murmur against his neck sending him into peals of laughter.  
  
Kai frowned, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Rei" came his indignant plea, "Look, so far this little encounter has not been of a text-book, or wet-dream level, and your laughter really isn't helping, so will you please shut up and let me seduce you?" Rei giggled softly at Kai's humor, and arched his head back in his own apology.  
  
Despite his request for forgiveness Rei still couldn't help the laugh that was caught in his throat. What Kai didn't know was that his hand was brushing on of Rei's most ticklish spots- his knee.  
  
"K-kai!" He managed to choke out, "S-stop brushing my knee..." And with that, Rei's laughter flew out ten-fold. "G-omen..." He uttered between laughs.  
  
Kai pulled back and frowned again, sighing he flopped down onto Rei with a muttered 'Kami', Rei shuddered with laughter and pushed himself upwards in an attempt to get Kai to carry on kissing his neck. He couldn't understand, however, why Kai had begun to moan softly next to him  
  
"Kai, is something wrong?" Rei tapped on the blue-haired blader's shoulder, "I said I was sorry. It's not my fault that I'm ticklish..."  
  
To his surprise Kais head whipped around, his eyes blazing, not in anger but in-  
  
'-lust?' Rei realized bewilderedly.  
  
"Kai?" he asked meekly. Kai continued to watch him, eyes intense.  
  
"Rei, will you please stop shuddering and grinding against me, it's doing nothing for my self control." Kai attempted deadpan, but it came out husky.  
  
"Ah," Rei said, wrapping his arms possessively around Kai, "Now that...that I'm not sorry for," and between new giggles trailed kisses along Kai's neck, seeing as the former had given up on trying it on him.  
  
Kai smirked into the pillow, liking this new display of dominance, and even more so, liking the feeling of Reis hot, wet tongue sliding over his skin. He grinned as an idea hit him- he may like Rei being more willing to play, but he wasn't ready to let him take control.  
  
Kai's hands grasped at Rei's arms, successfully pinning him down onto the bed. Kai snickered;  
  
"Tisk, tisk Rei-Rei. We can't have this now can we?" Rei was struggling under Kai's hold, and Kai laughed before trailing his own kisses on Rei's neck, each leaving a warm, tingling sensation, on the teen's skin.  
  
"Why not-" Rei tried to continue, but found that his newfound resolve disintegrated as Kai traced his jugular with his tongue, feeling the blood that rushed through him as the raven haired teens heart pounded within his chest. He threw his head back with a quiet moan when Kai started to suck on the pale skin of his throat.  
  
This was good. No... This was great. This was better than every dream he'd ever had put together, and smushed to make an intoxicating fantasy. Sod it if he woke anyone up, he needed to moan out loud. He could feel Kai smiling against his skin as more kisses followed, nipping, and possibly leaving marks.  
  
Somehow, the worries of tomorrow seemed to be shattered, the shards too tiny to piece back together. All that mattered was the here and now, and right now all that mattered was Kai and what he was making him feel. Distantly Rei realized that the top buttons of his night shirt had been undone, but that didn't seem like such a bad thing when Kai's tongue found the hollow of his throat and trailed fire- searing kisses along the newly exposed skin.  
  
The distant rumbling of thunder in the distance was now ignored, as Rei could only seem to concentrate on what Kai was doing. He moaned again as Kai found his way back up to his neck and preceded in giving him a hickey.  
  
'He better lend me his scarf in the morning.' Rei thought disjointedly.  
  
Kai ran his hands down his sides once again, finding the rim of Rei's shirt. Rei gasped as warm hands came into contact with his own heated flesh. Kai's hands moved back up the sides of his torso, before sliding underneath him to clutch at his back...When a knock sounded at the door. A voice soon following.  
  
"Rei-san? You ok?" Rei groaned instantly recognizing the voice as Kyoujis. What a time to interrupt!  
  
"F-Fine!" He managed to choke out, as Kai continued to massage his skin.  
  
"You don't sound so sure..." Came the reply, Rei couldn't help but moan as Kai began to re-kiss his neck, undoing his shirt at the same time.  
  
"I'm positive!" Damn it! Kai wasn't making it easy to convince the little kid, the fact that his shirt was lifted and kisses placed all around his stomach area serving as a great distraction.  
  
"You know, there's no shame in admitting that you're scared..." Rei frowned as the unofficial BBA member continued to babble, but the rest was lost when Kai dipped his tongue into his navel. He hissed out an 'mmmmm-hmm' when the kid paused, praying that he would go away. Kyouju spoke up again.  
  
"I mean everyone is afraid of something. If you're not ok, then you can come and sit in with me and help with the upgrades for Seiryuu..." Rei would have laughed, if it wasn't for Kai's sensual kissing.  
  
"I'm fine, really Kyouji, don't worry. You c-carry on!" He swallowed another moan as Kai's hands began roaming.  
  
"You sure?" Even through the door Kyouji sounded disbelieving, Rei opened his mouth to answer when Kai pulled himself back up to face level, an evil grin indicating that he was planning something.  
  
"Yeah" Rei answered, watching Kai with wide eyes, shaking his head and mouthing 'no', Kai grinned in return and slid downwards slightly.  
  
"Kai...no!" Rei hissed, just before a smirking Kai jerked forward.  
  
"Kai's awake?" Kyouji questioned, obviously hearing Rei's whisper, "Well I guess if you've got some company, then you'll be ok."  
  
Rei tried, he really did, he held it in, praying that Kyouji would go, but the feeling of Kai purposely jerking against him was too much. He felt like he was going to choke if he held it in much longer, as the heat and the friction increased ten-fold...and what friction it was. Rei was just a boy... he couldn't be blamed for his body's damned reactions, especially when they felt so good.  
  
Rei yelped as he felt a searing heat... there. Damn Kai and these good feelings to hell, he didn't want Kyouji barging in and having his innocence tainted. Pushing Kai, he rolled them both over, landing on top and pinning Kai to the bed.  
  
"I said no." Kai smirked, seeing a new side to Rei; after all, it was much more fun when they fought back.  
  
"All right Rei! I was only trying to help!" Kyouji huffed. Rei's eyes widened in realization at what must have been a misinterpretation on the little one's part. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to apologize to Kyouji, momentarily letting his guard down. Kai smirked and took it as an opportunity to jerk up again, preferring to call it' teasing Rei' then his settling his own desire by seeking more friction.  
  
Rei moaned, and pressed down harder on Kai's arms. His forehead rested on Kai's and he whispered a quick;  
  
"Baka," before capturing Kai's lips in another kiss. The kiss this time was sweeter, so much more so because he could feel the smile upon Kai's lips. Forgetting he was supposed to be pinning Kai down, Rei brought his hands upwards, one cupping Kai's cheek, the other messing with blue two-tonal hair. Kai opened his mouth to let Rei explore, before taking his chance and flipping them back around to the right way again...  
  
"Err...Rei?" Rei froze, apparently Kyouji was still at the door. Kai quickly broke the kiss, starting to get severely annoyed with these interruptions.  
  
"What!?" He barked, before Rei had a chance to answer.  
  
"A-ano..." Kyouji stuttered, "I-I was just wondering if Rei was in pain, he keeps moaning. Is there something wrong!?" he asked, sounding almost frightened.  
  
"Everything's fine!!" Kai snapped, Rei sighed softly at Kai's lack of tolerance, tentatively reaching a hand out and touching Kai's arm, returning the Russian's attention back to him. His golden eyes glared momentarily before softening, his small smile obviously asking Kai to 'be nice'. Rei pushed Kai to one side, quickly pulling on his previously discarded shirt, and padded over to the door. Opening it he came face to face with a petrified child. He smiled gently and, reaching out he ruffled Kyouji's hair, much in the way that you would a younger brother.  
  
"See Chief, I'm just fine."  
  
"O-ok, it's just with the moaning, and well...you look so flushed..." The little one explained, eyes darting behind Rei to see if Kai was going to come out and bite his head off. Rei blushed slightly, thankful for the fact that he was so innocent.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled gently, "I've just got a headache" he lied, ignoring Kais' quiet 'You'd better not have."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to get you some tablets?" Rei smiled, and knocked the kid on the head with a light fist.  
  
"I'm fine Chief, really. You should go get some rest, and stop worrying, ne?" Kyouji nodded, retreating back to his own room, throwing a 'night Rei' over his shoulder. Rei smiled at the little one's thoughtfulness and moved back, about to close the door, when it was done for him. Blinking in surprise, he found himself pinned against the hard surface.  
  
Hot breath met his ear, stilling his fear, he waited patiently for Kai to speak, but was surprised to find that Kai instead pressed closer to him, once again molding his body into Rei's. The tiger closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Kai being so close to him, yet not being able to see him, it made him feel so helpless and submissive, yet at the same time he found it strangely primal. Relying purely on touch and on sight.  
  
"We're an intricate jigsaw, ne?" Rei whispered, feeling Kai's hands run along his arms, raising goose bumps to the surface of his skin. He shuddered in response.  
  
"Hn," was the reply, as the arms wrapped around him, effectively locking him inside of the others embrace. They stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity, pale hands intertwining its fingers with the others, seeking to prolong the moment and praying that it would indeed, last forever.  
  
"What does this all mean Kai?" Rei asked suddenly, surprising himself, "I mean, I've fantasized about this a lot, well, I fantasize about more than-" He stopped himself, blushing at what he had just said. "What I mean to say," He hurried, "is that I know fantasies, and this isn't one, so I guess I what I want to know is; why now Kai? Why are you feeling what I'm feeling? And I know that you are because it's pressing into my ass," he chuckled softly.  
  
For the first time in his life he saw a healthy blush grace his stoic captain's face. Kai coughed a few times, seemingly searching for words, but obviously not finding any. Rei just waited, resting his head upon a shoulder. The darkness was surrounding them, and the silence deafening, but not wholly unwelcomed.  
  
"I-I honestly don't know," Kai said after what seemed to be an eternity "I don't think there is an explanation for how I feel...I just... do."  
  
Rei smiled, his heart warmed. He wrapped his arms around Kai's own, drawing the other closer into a tighter embrace. Sighing, Kai dropped his chin onto Rei's shoulder, the silence heavy yet comfortable.  
  
"That's..." Rei started, causing Kai to turn to face him, he drifted off, searching for the right words, not wanting to loose this perfect warmth, this infinite feeling of reason.  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
Kai grinned and pulled away. "Well, what say we go back to bed and see if we can't get rid of this 'headache'?"

* * *

There we go you lovely people. Review, and tell us exactly what you think 


End file.
